Genus/species: Rosa chinensis xe2x80x98minimaxe2x80x99. 
Varietal Denomination: xe2x80x98SAVaralphxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, dwarf, bush type rose plant of the miniature class (Rosa chinensis xe2x80x98minimaxe2x80x99). The dark red buds and flowers are similar in color to xe2x80x98SAVacrimxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,628) and also having about the same number of petals. When fully expanded, the blooms of this new invention are near double the size of those of xe2x80x98SAVacrimxe2x80x99 even though both plants have similar habits. The buds, flowers and plant of this new invention are quite similar in form and habit to two other miniature rose plants that have the same pollen parent, xe2x80x98SAVasachxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,967), as does this new invention: xe2x80x98SAVabearxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,424) and xe2x80x98SAVarainxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,448).
This present variety of miniature rose was created in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., by crossing the following two rose plants:
The seed parent is xe2x80x98SAVasachxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,967).
The pollen parent is an unnamed, unintroduced seedling.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Essex County, Mass. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy dwarf bush type rose plant of the miniature class; the variety being primarily characterized xe2x80x94as to noveltyxe2x80x94by it""s small dark red blooms and reddish new foliage.
The variety is further characterized by:
An abundance of those small, dark red flowers of hybrid tea form.
Semi-glossy new growth of a dark reddish green.
A slight rose fragrance.
A plant which has good vigor, is upright, well branched and compact.
A plant which grows and blooms satisfactorily both in the greenhouse and outdoors: provides decoration as a garden perennial, specimen plant or in containers and is good as a cut flower.